Arisen in Skyrim
by kohaiame
Summary: Tired of being Seneschal the Arisen ends the cycle, and ends up in Skyrim with her loyal pawn. With a chance to start over is it possible for an Arisen to gain happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda and Dragon's Dogma belongs to Capcom. I own nothing.

 **Note** **:**

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Chapter 1: Arisen in Skyrim**

Lidded eyes gazed upon the world, upon all of Gransys, upon a tiny fishing village called Cassardis. Her eyes scanned the familiar faces as they continued on their usual schedule. T'was as if nothing had happened. At first the people of Cassardis, while glad that the world was safe again, felt sorrow at the loss of their kin. Cheif Adaro had felt as if he had lost his own child, but the one who felt the most sorrow was Quina. She had lost her best friend, her sister.

An invisible figure looked pitifully at her inconsolable friend as she wept in her room. "Why Cos?" Quina's quiet voice trembled. "Why did you have to leave where I could not follow? You've done so much already, even saving me from the Wyrm twice! Yet, there was naught I could do." As she sobbed the figure stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Quina." The figure spoke, but her voice went unheard and her hand only went through her friend's shoulder. Unable to stand seeing those she cared about in such a state she decided to ease their suffering, so she erased the traces of her existence from the world and altered their memories.

The Arisen was a mysterious person who no one would truly remember. All they would know was that a traveler visited Cassardis and saved the village from the Wyrm, after that they went on a journey to kill the Dragon and was successful. With their memories gone or changed everyone went back to their lives and moved on. T'was as if nothing had happened, as if she had never existed. She felt her eyes water and sadness welled up inside her.

"Are you alright Master?" She heard a male voice say. Blinking back the tears she turned to look at the mage clad in red.

"I'm fine Arliss." She answered. He studied her face seeming unsure of whether she was really alright, and if he should say something, when she called his name. "Arliss?"

"Yes Master."

Tentatively she asked, "Are you alright?"

Arliss smiled reassuringly. "You need not worry about this pawn, I always mind my health and stamina."

The Seneschal stifled a chuckle at his eager answer. He may not have understood her question, but he did answer it in his own way. He like most pawns were content to just be near the Arisen. It didn't bother him to be stuck in this place, the way it did her.

Arliss looked at her in confusion trying to understand her reaction. He thought it seemed like she was holding back laughter, which didn't make sense to him because he was unsure of why she would need to for just his sake. There was also something else he didn't understand. Laughter was an expression humans made when they were happy, and yet she laughed despite being sad. He knew it from her expression. He may not be as good as a human when it came to emotions, but even he knew that watery eyes was an expression of sorrow. He saw it clearly, as well as felt it through his connection with the Arisen.

"Master, why are you sad?" He asked. The question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. His inquisitive gaze seemed to see right through her.

"H-How?" She finally managed to say. In answer Arliss raised his hand in that way pawns did. The scar on his hand glowed, as if in response the scar over her heart began glowing brightly.

"Have you forgotten again Master? We pawns are connected to the Arisen. To an extent pawns can feel when they are near the Arisen. I, being your main pawn can feel more than the other pawns, what the Arisen feels." He lowered his hand and the glowing ceased.

The Arisen lowered her gaze and turned around once more staring longingly at the earth. "There is no longer a place for me in that world." Her voice came out in a low whisper which would have went unheard if they were not in the vast, rift like space of nothingness.

"That's not true Master. You are the Arisen, even if all the humans were to turn against you the pawn legion will follow your will always." Arliss then kneeled. "Arisen, I follow your will, and will always do so. You will never be alone Master."

A small smile formed on her lips and her eyes eased into a more gentle look."Thank you Arliss. Now please stand up, you are my friend. I told you this before, friends don't need to act so formally." She said as she extended her hand which he accepted. "Arliss, thank you again for your words, and for always staying at my side. You are my most trusted and loyal friend. I wish to ask you to stay by my side as I rule as the new Seneschal and keep watch over this world."

He smiled at her words. "Of course Master, tis' an honor."

And countless lifetimes came to pass. The Seneschal had watched from her throne as everyone she knew lived, grew old and withered away. She watched the same happen to their children, their grandchildren, and so on. Generation after generation came repeating in an everlasting cycle. Empty lidded eyes stared at the world in apathy. She let out a bored sigh as she tiredly leaned back into the cold uncomfortable throne. "If you're tired rest." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Thank you Arliss, but I'm fine. I'm not tired, tis' just I grow weary of keeping watch over this world." She said while looking down on the world and it's people. Everyone looked so happy.

She envied them. She envied their happy, ordinary lives. She had never wanted to be the Seneschal, she never wanted it in the first place. She had been cursed the moment she became the Arisen. She hated it, but she could not bring herself to blame Savan or Grigori, as they had also suffered, an Arisen's fate. She thought of following Savan's footsteps, and sending a new Dragon to find the next Arisen, but decided against it. She no longer cared for the world, but something inside her didn't want to cause someone else to be cursed with the fate of an Arisen. She didn't know what to do.

Without thinking she pulled out the Godsbane blade and began examining it. _'The blade that released Savan from Eternity.'_ Delicately she ran her finger along the cold smooth blade. The memory of Savan's death played in her mind, the blissful look on his face as he knew his time as Seneschal was finally at an end. Her answer was right here in her hand. She stood up and held the sacred blade with both her hands. Slowly she lifted it up and pointed it at her chest.

Arliss turned from the view of the world to the Arisen, and was shocked by what he saw. Swiftly she thrust the godsbane blade into her heart. "No! Nooo!" He desperately cried out.

She felt the impact as the blade pierced her flesh, then an intense tingling sensation as if she had been struck by lightning, followed by a sudden wave of fiery searing pain.The Seneschal knew not if she had just doomed the world, but she did not care, for she was free. A look of pure bliss formed on her face as numbness took over, and her vision began to blur. A familiar face called out to her from above worriedly. _'I'm sorry Arliss, farewell.'_ Her vision faded and her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes!" He pleaded, but no response came. Arliss kneeled by his masters' side, unsure of what to do he simply gazed upon the Arisen.

Suddenly the rift beneath them disappeared and they fell through the crisp, blue sky. "Master!" Arliss called out as he reached out to her, but to no avail. "Maasteer!" He continued grasping at her as she continued falling below him. At that moment he felt something change in him, and tried again even more determined. He pushed his way through the clouds and fought against the wind with all his might. Stretching his hand out as much as he could, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her body close to his. The ground neared dangerously close. He held the Arisen close with one arm and pulled out his staff with the other. "Levitate!" He shouted as he sent as much energy to his staff as he could. His staff began glowing brightly, he felt his body jerk as they suddenly stopped falling. After a moment they slowly began descending again as he sent energy to his staff. He held on as long as he could, but he knew he couldn't hold it for long as his energy was draining fast. The light of the staff ceased as the last of his energy gave out, and they fell.

Soft fluffy snow eased their landing and they tumbled apart. Arliss got up as quickly as he could, his breath heavy. He grabbed his staff and ran to her side. "Master!" When he got to her he stopped, for she was dead. She had died before the rift opened beneath them. He fell to his knees, and hid his face in his hands, shaking in frustration and grief.

Recalling something he paused. He took the small sacred blade out of the Arisen's chest, put it away, and took out a heart shaped red stone. Looking at the wakestone with a mixture of hope and skepticism, he observed it noting that he could still feel some magic emanating from it. A person with a strong enough will could use a wakestone to bring someone back to life. Pawns could not do this so he knew it likely wouldn't work, but for some reason he felt like he could do it. Mustering as much will as he could Arliss placed the stone over her heart, and willed her alive. It glowed a blinding light as it went into her, when the light was gone there was not a sign that she had ever been stabbed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, then she got up into a sitting position, a dazed look upon her face. "Ah, Master, you're back!" Arliss happily exclaimed.

The Arisen looked at him in confusion. "Arliss, how am I still alive?" She asked still in a daze as she examined herself to find that there wasn't any proof of her having stabbed herself.

With a smile Arliss replied. "I used a wakestone." Her eyes widened, at this revelation. She knew that pawns couldn't use Wakestones, even some humans were unable to use them.

"You? How?" He looked just as confused as her, seems he didn't know either. "Wait, where are we?" She asked, finally noting her surroundings.

"I know not." He answered. "I have no memory of this place." Looking around she realised it couldn't be her world because she had watched it for so long that she knew everything about it. In all the world she had not seen such flowering plants that could grow in such a cold climate. Sharing this revelation with Arliss he agreed. "I think you're right."

They stood in silence for a bit before the Arisen asked, "How did we get here in the first place?" Arliss then told her what had happened after she stabbed herself with the Godsbane blade, and returned it to her. "I see, thanks." She said.

She recalled Savan mentioning how he was the keeper of 'this' world, and wondered if Arisen, and keepers, and the endless cycle existed in this new world as well. _'If it does I want nothing to do with it.'_ She thought to herself. At the very least she was glad to be in a world again. "Let's go Arliss." She said as she began walking.

"Yes Master." Arliss replied as he began following her. "What will we do now Arisen? Where are we going?" He asked simply.

Steadily moving forward she answered, "Who knows."

 **End of Chapter 1: What did you think of my first chapter? Please reveiw and give me feedback as I would like to improve my writing.**

 **P.S. This is my first time writing fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ambushed

**Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda and Dragon's Dogma belongs to Capcom. I own nothing**

 **Note:**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Chapter 2: Ambush!**

It was a beautiful day. The air was crisp, and cool, and there were few clouds allowing for sunlight to warm the earth. It was peaceful, and quiet, the silence was only interrupted by the sound of footsteps over the snow, as a figure walked.

"Skyrim is beautiful." He said to himself as he admired the view. Suddenly wind picked up, and something caught his eye.

 _'What in oblivion is that?'_ He thought as he noticed something strange in the sky. Dark clouds spiraled in a small part of the sky, and something fell out, followed by another. He squinted at them to better see what they were. _'It looks like... a person? Are they people? That's impossible.'_ Curiosity overtook him, and he began running toward the area where whatever he was seeing would land.

As he ran he glanced up to see that while the sky had returned to normal, they kept falling. He stopped to catch his breath, but kept his eyes on the falling things. The two came together as one falling object, then he saw a bright light as it stopped in mid-air. Whatever he was seeing began falling again though much more slowly. He started running again towards where it would land as he lost sight of it.

When he got there, it or they were not there. He examined the snow and noticed a spot where the snow was disturbed in a way as if something had fallen. From this place were two sets of footprints. _'Did s_ _omeone really fall from the sky?'_ He thought bewildered. Curious, he decided to investigate, and followed them.

They had been walking for only a short while in silence before Arliss got used enough to the area to return to his usual, talkative self. "These flowers could prove to be aught of use. Shall we take them?" He asked as he stopped to gather some without waiting for a response. The Arisen stopped and watched him a moment afore joining him. "They come in an assortment of vivid colors. Mayhap they could be used for different things." He noted aloud.

"Let us go Arliss." Said the Arisen once they had gathered all the mountain flowers in the area. "There should also be a village or some other settlement around here." She glanced at the sky. "T'would be best to find such afore dark." It looked like it was still pretty early, but considering that they didn't know anything about wherever they were, she didn't want to take any chances. She knew from experience that night's were dangerous.

"Hm? What's that? This looks interesting." Along the way things easily caught Arliss' attention, and he often pointed them out, and picked things up. This had slowed their pace, but since most of the things he picked up seemed useful she let him continue, and even joined in when something seemed particularly interesting.

 _'They came this way.'_ He thought to himself as he followed the footprints. _'Then_ _they stopped here.'_ He glanced at the bushes around him, and stepped closer to one of them to examine it. The bushes were missing flowers, only the buds remained, furthermore he could see where there were clear, recent cuts. _'They were here, they stopped to pick these, then left.'_ He glanced back to where the footprints led, and with renewed vigour he followed them at a quicker pace than before.

"Come on Arliss." She interrupted him from his gathering. "That's enough for now, let's try to find some people or-" Swiftly she spun around drawing her bow, her eyes scanned the area warily. Arliss was also alert, he had his staff ready, and was already preparing an incantation. A magical sigil appeared between them, enveloping them with its spellscreen. She felt it's effects instantly. It was a good call on Arliss' part as it would enhance their attributes, without running the risk of being ineffective due to choosing the wrong element for the wrong foe. _'Good call Arlis_ s' She thought to herself as she shot an arrow at a bush a ways back. The sound of a 'thunk' resounded as it passed through the bush and hit something. With blades drawn she moved quickly, yet cautiously.

"What do you see Arisen?" Arliss followed staff in hand, he was prepared to attack anything should it pose a threat, or if the Arisen willed it. One hand held up a dagger defensively as she used the other to move the bushes aside. It was a tense moment before she sighed, sheathed her blades, then turned to Arliss, and shook her head in reply. "There was naught?" He asked in disbeleif. Her senses were keen, she was usually right about these kinds of things. _'Mayaps she's a bit jumpy from spending so long in that place? It's been so long since she's had to be cautious that now she's on edge.'_ He speculated. "Are you alright Master?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine Arliss." Though she wasn't entirely sure. There was naught there, save for the arrow she shot which was now embedded in a tree. T'was nothing, yet she had felt as if they were being watched. She could still feel the tense tingling sensation on the back of her neck as if someone was watching, following. _'Are we being followed?'_ A feeling of dread came over her. _What if someone saw us fall? How would we explain ourselves?'_ She then tried to calm herself. _'I must be overthinking it. It must be the nerves.'_ She rationalized. Feeling a bit better she went up to the tree and retrieved her arrow. "Let's go now."

"Yes Master, right away." They left with a quickened pace. "We must move cautiously Master, after all I think that may not have been naught." Upon hearing this she tensed a bit and looked at him questioningly, her face a mixture of unease and confusion. He continued. "You're very sharp, and your senses are keen. If you think aught was there, you're probably right."

She sighed. "That's actually what worries me." Arliss listened attentively. "It would have been better if I was wrong." When she said this Arliss tried to calm her by rationalizing the same way she had earlier. At this point she wasn't sure whether she should be relieved that he also thought she could be wrong, or not because she might be paranoid. _'_ _If only there was snow at that spot I might've known for certain.'_ She recalled how certain parts of the terrain were bare of snow including the bushy area she checked, if there was snow it would have been easy to tell if the area had been disturbed.

 _'That was close.'_ A figure crouched hidden in the shadows of the foliage. Following the footprints at his pace he managed to catch up with them. ' _They really are people, they really fell from the sky.'_ He thought to himself when he saw two figures who he had been following. As he got closer he could see it was a man and a woman, and even though they were one of the human races something about them was different from anyone he's seen before. Something besides the fact that they fell out of the sky. The two were speaking about something, and curious he inched forward his full attention on trying to hear what they were saying. Suddenly the woman whipped around with her bow drawn. _'By the Nine!'_ He mentally berated himself. Immediately he began sneaking to another spot as quickly and quietly as possible, trying not to disturb even the leaves. Luckily for him she didn't shoot right away, so he had time to get to another area. Upon hearing a strange noise he turned to see a bright light envelop them, the man was holding up his staff which was glowing. Upon receiving the effects of the magic the woman loosed an arrow at where he had been watching a moment ago, then they both went to check it out. They moved surprisingly quickly, but he had already found another hiding spot. He was glad for the lack of snow because they would have found him easily, then he would have been in a bad position. Under normal circumstances he would not hide, he would've faced them to see if he could speak with them, if not he would kill them. _'If only I had a weapon and armor, I would confront them.'_ The two began leaving quickly as if they were in a hurry, he followed, but was careful to not follow too closely. For a moment he questioned his actions wondering what it was that compelled him to follow them so much. _'Whatever it is I hope it doesn't get me into too much trouble.'_

The same feeling kept nagging at her from the back of her mind and wouldn't go away. She regretted not being a bit more thorough with their search earlier. The suspicion left her continuously looking over her shoulder making her a bit less aware of what was ahead. Arliss however was alert and would let her know if he saw something, soon enough he did. "What do you make of that Arisen?" Getting her attention she looked to where Arliss motioned to. There were people, two groups of people. The first group of people wore mostly blue clothing and a bit of fur, and appeared to be traveling. The Second group of people wore something that seemed familiar. They were wearing red leather armour, she recalled how some bandits wore such armour. Furthermore she could tell that they were planning an ambush on the other group of people.

"Bandits, and it looks like they're planning to ambush those people." Arliss nodded in agreement of her observation and looked to her to see what she wanted to _do.'We are quite lucky, running into such an opportunity._ _Saving them, will get us in their graces, which will make things easier for us.'_ The people in blue still haven't noticed the bandits, but they could strike at any moment so they would have to hurry. Recalling that red leather armour had resistance to fire and sometimes lighting she spoke up. "Arliss, enchant my weapons with ice. Take caution in this battle as well, their armour may be resistant to fire and lightning."

"Understood." He said as he cast Ice Affinity on the Arisen. A small bluish ball of light floated to her, and as it touched her it covered her daggers and bow in its icy cold magic, making them as frost. Immediately she was on the move, and so were the bandits who were beginning their assault. She pulled out her bow and loosed an arrow hitting a bandit with deadly accuracy, a few of his comrades near him noticed and looked to the source. One of them took out his own bow and aimed at her, she dodged his arrow and shot one of her own.

 _'You shouldn't keep still while facing an archer.'_ She thought as the icy arrow pierced the man's chest. _'You as a fellow archer should have realised that.'_ The sound of an angry bandit's war cry pulled her attention as four bandits began rushing at her. The first was a warrior equipped with a great sword, he charged at her with his large weapon aimed straight ahead. She managed to avoid it by rolling to the side before he could stab her, as soon as she did a fighter came from the side prepared to slash at her with his sword.

"Take my fire!" A familiar voice called out, and the fighter was hit and sent back by a large fireball. The bandits whose attention was on the Arisen a moment ago turned to the mage who now stood before them. The fighter got up angrily and shot Arliss a deathly glare, his sheild had saved him from being burned and even mitigated some of the damage of the impact.

"He's mine!" Yelled the fighter to his comrades as he moved torwards Arliss. The sound of an anguished cry got their attention back to the Arisen who had taken the opportunity to kill one of their own while they were distracted. "You two take care of her!" The fighter told them as he turned back to the mage. "Now, where were we mage!" He spat as he lunged forward. Arliss leapt back to avoid his attack, the fighter attacked with a flurry of slashes which Arliss dodged as best he could. "You can't dodge forever!" Knowing he was right Arliss whacked him with his staff, stunning him momentarily. Using his chance he pulled out a foreign knife and threw it at him. Having been so close he hit easily where he needed to, right between his eyes. The fighter fell dead and Arliss took back the knife before going to join the Arisen.

Having just been saved by a fireball she recognised as Arliss' Ingle, she quickly regained herself and went back on the offensive. While the bandits were distracted by his entrance she drew her daggers and dashed past one of the bandits with her blades extended, slicing his stomach. He cried out and keeled over holding his wound desperately before he bled out and died. They turned back to her and the fighter yelled at them to kill her while he fought Arliss. The other two began coming after her, and she found herself faced with the warrior again, as well as a woman wielding an axe in each hand. The woman charged at her first, swinging the axes ferociously. The Arisen had to perform a few rolls in succession in order to avoid being hit by the crazily swinging axes. She hadn't faced such a chaotic vocation before and wasn't sure how to deal with it, so she focused on avoiding her attacks. The woman continued chasing her while frantically swinging like a mad woman, and the warrior held up his great sword and would try to slam it down onto her when she rolled by. They were becoming angrier and more frenzied each time they missed, and she was also getting tired of the constant dodging. Whenever she tried to switch tactics to attack one of them the other would cover for them making things more difficult, and she would have to go back to dodging. Suddenly she heard Arliss' voice call out.

"I've hold of one, now strike!" The woman who had been swinging like mad a few moments earlier was now bound by darkness. Arliss had killed the fighter, then snuck over and quietly cast high grapnel on her. With this the Arisen moved quickly, intent on killing the woman, seeing this the warrior tried getting between the Arisen and the woman, and swung his great sword horizontally at the Arisen. She leapt over his blade, landed on his head, then kicked off of him into the air. The woman could only watch as she dived at her from the air, she was unable to even bring up her axes in defense of what was to come. The Arisen spun as she was coming down bringing her blades splitting into the woman's skull. The warrior was stunned a moment afore rage took him.

"You'll pay!!!" He shouted as he ran at the Arisen and brought his large blade crashing down, she leapt back barely avoiding being smashed. His movements didn't stop a moment as he easily lifted it back up, pointed at her with the blade and charged forward. She rolled aside again, but this time he was ready as he spun around, readjusted his grip and prepared a vertical strike.

"High Ingle!" A number of fiery balls hit the warrior and he was knocked back as they exploded. He caught aflame and cried out, however Arliss' attention wasn't on him. As the first fiery projectile exploded on contact the warrior, and the Arisen who had been too close to the ingle's target were knocked back. "Are you alright?" Arliss asked as he hurried to check on her. As she began getting up he could see she had taken a bit of damage but was for the most part unharmed. He then began casting Anodyne. The Arisen looked up and her eyes narrowed, then she interrupted him from his casting as she spoke in a low, harsh tone.

"Arliss move aside." Her feirce fiery gaze was intense, she held her bow firmly in her hand. Arliss quit casting and moved aside without question as she knocked multiple arrows into her bow, and fired them all at once. They flew past him and he turned as the arrows bored their way into the warrior who had used the snow to put out the fire, and was trying to make his way to them despite being at the verge of death. Not one arrow missed, and the warrior never again moved.

"A single arrow would have sufficed Master." Said Arliss as he began casting Anodyne again. Instead of answering right away she tiredly bent over and huffed to catch her breath. "Please don't overdo it." He said as he finished casting Anodyne, and put his hand on her shoulder. A magical sigil appeared between them, as they were enveloped in it's holy light healing their wounds. Finally she caught her breath and replied.

"Just wanted to be sure." She quietly said in response to his earlier comment, after pausing she turned to him and said. "Thanks." In response he smiled and was about to say something when she spoke up. "It's not over yet, let's go." He nodded and they went swiftly to join the fight.

The Arisen took her daggers and dashed to and fro among the chaos as she killed bandits with her skill, meanwhile Arliss was using a different method of fighting. Since he required a bit of time to make an attack he took to sneaking and hiding while he cast his spells. It was especially effective because of how hectic everything was. With all these people out in the open and getting each others attention they were having trouble noticing him even with all his magic attacks.

After having been healed and covered in another spellscreen by Arliss before joining them the Arisen was now fighting a bit more skillfully. Unfortunately her thoughts were beginning to make it difficult to focus on the battle. She had noticed that the people in blue clothing were actually wearing armour and were fighting feircely as if they had already been used to battle. At this moment realization struck her. _'I've just gotten us into the middle of a war I know nothing about!'_ As she cut down another bandit or soldier she calmed herself and decided to accept it. _'I c_ _an't change it now so I'll just continue. The plan was to help these people and get a place in this world through them anyway. So that's what I'm gonna do.'_ She slashed another soldier and steeled her resolve. _'Nothing has changed.'_

Over time they began tiring out and more enemy soldiers appeared. The people in blue were formidable fighters but they were outnumbered. Soldiers fell on both sides but the fallen enemies were swiftly replaced by reinforcements. A commanding voice resounded. "Take as many as you can alive!" Many of the soldiers in blue who were weary began getting easily knocked unconscious. The Arisen dashed past a soldier but only left a scratch, he smirked and swung at her. She jumped back and seeing how ineffective her attack was knew she had to do something. At that moment a cry was faintly heard which sounded like someone calling 'Theif!', then someone on a horse tore through the battlefield, passing right between the Arisen and the soldier nearly hitting them. An arrow flew hitting the horse in the heart, and as it fell forward the man on it was thrown off. The momentary distraction caused by this allowed her time to sheath her weapons and pull out her last flask of poison, if she threw it at that soldier it would whittle his health away. She aimed at her target, but before she could throw it someone grabbed her from behind, and before she knew it she was unconsious.

"Master!" Arliss called as he saw the Arisen unconsious on the floor of the battlefield. Immediately he put his staff away and ran to her while avoiding all he could. _'I have to get her out of here!'_ He picked her up, and tried to make an escape. From the side someone hit him in the head with the hilt of their sword. He felt himself falling and everything turned to black. _'No.'_ Was the only thing he could think before he lost consciousness.

From the shadows a pair of eyes studied the battle. He was surprised when the two he had been following suddenly ran right into the middle of a battle, right into an ambush, and began fighting against the imperials with the stormcloaks. He recalled how easily they drew their weapons earlier when they almost found him. _'They're pretty aggressive.'_ He concluded before wondering why they joined one side in the first place. _'Do they know about the war? How much do they know ofTamriel?'_ He was curious about these mysterious strangers and had a lot of questions he pondered about as he watched the battle, a part of him wishing he had his weapons and armor so he could join in the fun.

They fought impressively and differently from others he's seen before. The woman swiftly, and skillfully weaved through the battlefield cutting imperials and avoiding stormcloaks. The man sneakily went around the battle and would cast spells to attack before falling back to avoid being noticed. _'He's_ _pretty good at making himself scarce.'_ He noted how even as he watched him he somehow managed to lose him among the chaos even while wearing bright crimson red robes which should have made him easy to spot. They and the stormcloaks fought well, however there were more imperials than they could hold off. He watched as the imperials began knocking out stormcloaks to take alive. A horse theif thought he could make it through but was easily knocked off the horse and taken prisoner along with the stormcloaks. He watched as the woman was taken from behind and when she fell the mage tried to rescue her only to share the same fate. He was disappointed as some of the remaining stormcloaks surrendered and they began taking them hostage. _'Guess those two will also be taken, pity they were interesting.'_

"You there! Surrender now or face the consequences!" The voice of an imperial soldier interrupted his thoughts. Turning he found a sword pointed at his neck. The soldier began shouting again even louder. "I found another one! There's a rebel here!"

"I'm not with the stormcloaks." He tried to explain his situation but the imperial wasn't listening, instead he only eyed him with suspicion. While pointing his sword and holding up his sheild he continued to call for reinforcements. "I already said I'm not a rebel! I don't even have a weapon!" More imperials showed up and surrounded him, one of which hit him in the head with something heavy. _'I probably shouldn't have followed those two.'_ His eyelids felt heavy and his vision started fading. He looked at the man who found him. _'Just you wait,_ _I'm gonna kill you_.'

 **End of Chapter 2:First I want to thank Venomheart the Dreamer for your advice, I tried to remember it as I wrote this chapter so I hope I improved a bit, and that you enjoyed it. Also sorry it took a while to post, this chapter was a bit longer than the first and a bit more difficult.**

 **Note:The attacks Arliss and the Arisen used in this chapter are actual in game skills you can use in Dragon's Dogma.**

 **Next chapter I will properly introduce the main 3 characters of this story, so please stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda and Dragon's Dogma belongs to Capcom. I own nothing

Note:

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Chapter 3:** **On the Road to Execution**

The first thing he felt as he regained consciousness was the ache he felt in his head. Despite being awake he tiredly refused to open his eyes, and listened to the sounds around him while his mind filled in the gaps. He heard horse trotting and the sound of a cart's moving wheels. He then realised he could feel himself moving. _'Why am I here? Where are we going?'_ He wondered. _'What about Master?'_ His eyes snapped open suddenly. "Where is she?" He asked frenzied.

"Hey you! Quiet back there!" Someone shouted. Arliss turned to see that the voice belonged to a man in what looked like red leather armour sitting at the front. He recalled the earlier battle and understood the situation. The newfound clarity was a boon, but he knew he was in a bad situation.

"You should calm down." Came the voice of another man. Arliss looked ahead of himself and saw an unconsious man leaning sideways torwards the front. He wore rags, and had long, dark, disheveled hair which masked his face, and shrouded him in mystery. Next to this man was the one who spoke. He wore the same blue armor as the ones they tried to help earlier. He was tall, and hardy looking, with long fair hair, and bright blue eyes. "She's right next to you. That's her right?" He said motioning his head towards her. Arliss turned to see he was right, the Arisen was resting unharmed on his shoulder. He breathed out a sigh of relief glad she was well, when he heard a bit of low laughter from the man. "You must've been really out of it not to notice." He had a small smile but his eyes were solemn and downcast. "I get it though." He continued. "We're not exactly in a good situation."

Arliss mentally agreed with what he said but outwordly payed it no heed. "Thank you." He simply said to the man before attempting to wake up the Arisen. He found it was quite the difficult task to wake someone with bound hands. "Master." He tried calling a few times to no avail. "Master." He called once more before being interrupted.

"Why do you call her Master?" The man asked curiously. "That's kinda strange. I've never heard anyone call someone that, not even Jarls." He said bluntly.

Arliss was taken aback. _'Wasn't he able to tell that we're a pair consisting of an Arisen and their Main Pawn?'_ He wondered confused before remembering where they were. _'There must not be Arisen in this world.'_ With this revelation he wasn't sure how to go about answering his question. _'What would she want me to say?'_ He asked himself. Not knowing how to answer he instead opted to distract him by asking a question of his own. "Earlier when I asked where she was, how did you know I was referring to her and not someone else?" He asked as casually and human-like as he could hoping it wasn't obvious he was trying to change the topic.

"You both stick out like a sore thumb." The man said bluntly, his face giving no indication of whether or not he was aware that the question he was answering was just to change the topic. Arliss wondered if his distraction was actually working. "Your clothes are foreign and different." The man continued speaking and Arliss took this as a sign that his distraction worked. "Anyway, it's not polite to change the topic to get out of answering a question." Feeling like he had somehow failed the Arisen, Arliss cursed his inexperience at these kinds of things.

Pawns were often looked down upon by humans for being without wills and being emotionless. Humans would only associate with pawns when it was necessary or if they wanted to take advantage of them in some way. As such, pawns were left with few chances to learn to interact and get along with humans. _'It seems the experience I gained from the few humans who were willing to speak with me, and what I learned from the more knowledgeable pawns like Barnaby wasn't enough.'_ Arliss thought as he let his face go flat into a more pawnlike expression. _'Very well since I can't do this as a human, I'll do it as a pawn.'_ Pawns may be will-less and even allow themselves to be treated as dirt, however when it comes to a task especially for the sake of the Arisen they can become much more steadfast and determined than any human. Arliss had decided that it would be best not to say anything that may give them away without her consent, so he would have to not answer his question. In a clear, unwavering voice Arliss spoke. "I'm sorry. I'll not say aught against my Master's will."

"Mmn?" A familiar voice pulled Arliss' attention away from the conversation. The Arisen stirred in her sleep and Arliss called to her again. "Arliss." She said as she opened her eyes. "Arliss, what?" She mumbled not entirely awake.

"So your name's Arliss?" The same man asked. "I'm Ralof" He said Friendily. The man called Ralof looked at the woman seated in front of him. "How about -" He began to ask before being interrupted by another man next to him.

"Will you be Quiet?!" The man yelled, waking up the unconsious man and getting everyone's attention.

"Shut up back there!" The soldier at the reigns shouted at them, then turned back to the front.

The man noticing the attention he had garnered quickly averted his gaze downward. Ralof ignored him and turned his attention on the other man who had just awakened.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." He said to the now conscious man. "You were trying to cross the border right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had just crossed over from Cyrodil not long before running into that Imperial ambush." The man answered.

"Just the same as us." Ralof said. "The Imperial ambush part anyway. Skyrim has always been my home." He continued. "Of course I can't speak for everyone here." Turning torwards Arliss and the Arisen he then asked. "You're foreigners too right?"

"Yes, we're foreigners." Said the Arisen. She noticed that the others were looking at her and Arliss curiously, especially the man from Cyrodil who seemed to be observing them with great scrutiny. _'Are we really so out of place to stand out this much?'_ She wondered a bit nervously.

"I've been wondering, where are you from?" Ralof asked.

"Tis' a very far away place." She said. "I doubt you've heard of it." _'Because it doesn't exist in this world.'_ She thought to herself. She noticed that Ralof seemed dissapointed that she didn't answer his question, then she noticed the man from Cyrodil was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. T'was a mixture of distrust and a knowing look which made her uneasy.

"What is it?" Arliss harshly asked the man when he noticed he was staring at the Arisen. The man was a bit surprised that he suddenly spoke to him in such a way. The Arisen was also taken aback by the cold tone of voice Arliss used. "Do you need something?" He continued coldly.

"Hey now, you might want to calm down." Ralof intervened. "What's with that tone?" He asked. "You're almost as bad as that theif over there." He said gesturing to the man next to him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks!" The theif yelled at Ralof, angry at the slight. "Skyrim was fine until you came along!" He continued. "Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He looked past Ralof at the man from Cyrodil then glanced at the other two foreigners. "Not all of us are rebel scum!" Ralof's eyes narrowed into a cold, hard glare. "We shouldn't be here. It's you stormcloaks the Empire wants." He said directing his frustration at Ralof.

It was quiet a moment before Ralof spoke. "And what about you huh?" He asked the theif. His voice was low but it held a hint of anger. "I may be a rebel, but you're just a theif." He said coldly raising his voice. The horse theif only recoiled away in response. Unnoticed by the others, the man from Cyrodil flinched upon hearing his words. Ralof sighed. "It doesn't matter." He said defeated. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now." He looked down solemnly at his hands which had rope tightly cutting into his flesh.

They all sat quietly, not uttering a word. The only sounds heard were the slow trotting of the horse and the wheels of the carriage moving along the road to their destination. The silence brought out the gloom of the situation they were in, however it also allowed the Arisen time to take everything in.

She understood that the they had gotten themselves involved in a civil war by siding with the rebels also known as Stormcloaks against the Empire, and that they were now at the Empire's mercy. She also knew that the land they were in was called Skyrim, and that there was another nation by the border called Cyrodil. She recalled how the theif mentioned a place called Hammerfell. _'It must be another nation in this world.'_ She thought. _'Of course, it could also be a village or city.'_ She wondered what kinds of places skyrim held and how it would be important to learn their way around. _'We'll have to acquire a map when we escape.'_ Coming out of her thoughts the gloomy atmosphere reminded her of the situation they were in. _'If we escape.'_ She corrected herself with a sigh.

The silence was interrupted by the horse theif. "What's wrong with him?" He asked Ralof while looking ahead at the man next to the Arisen who was gagged as well as bound. "Why is he gagged?" Arliss, the Arisen, and the Cyrodil man looked curiously at the gagged man.

 _'I've been wondering about that as well.'_ The Arisen thought as she observed the man next to her. _'Is he someone of great importance?'_ She wondered.

Ralof answered the question they were all wondering. "Watch your tounge! That man is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Ralof's tone and the words he spoke carried such a weight that they were able to understand the situation upon hearing them.

 _'True High King?'_ Thought the Arisen. _'He must be important to the Rebellion.'_ Then realization struck. _'He's been captured with us so the place we're being taken to-'_

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" The horse theif asked. "You're the leader of the Rebellion." He paused. "If they captured you-" He spoke slowly yet tensely as his mind peiced together the new information with the situation, then it dawned on him. "Oh Gods!" His voice was shrill as panic set in. "Where are they taking us?" He asked, his voice quivering and his body shaking.

Ralof answered. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." He said slowly with a stoic expression. His voice was low and held sadness, however there was a hint something else as well.

"Sovngarde?" Arliss asked, not following.

The man from Cyrodil answered. "Sovngarde is the afterlife for us Nords, especially warriors." He said calmly. "When you think about it, getting executed isn't a bad price to pay to spend the rest of eternity in Shor's grand hall."

"No, you're mad!" The horse theif yelled. "That may be fine for you, but I'm not ready to die yet." He said terrified. He lowered his head and tried to calm himself. "This can't be happening. This isn't happening." He said in a low shaky voice to himself over and over.

Arliss looked at the Arisen. She had a serious look on her face which couldn't be read. _'Not again.'_ Arliss thought. _'I won't let you die again.'_ He steeled his resolve. He looked ahead, determination glinting in his eyes. "I'll not allow it to happen." He said in a low tone to himself quietly. The Arisen heard him speak and glanced at him curiously but said nothing.

The man from Cyrodil also noticed and said to him, "I suppose a Breton like yourself wouldn't understand."

"I'm not a Breton." Arliss said simply. "I'm a-" He stopped himself before he could finish the sentence. He mentally berated himself realizing what he said. _'T'would have been better if I had said naught.'_ He glanced at the Arisen and saw that she was looking at him worriedly. Arliss avoided her gaze and looked at the man instead. The man smirked as if he knew something more than what was just said, then he spoke.

"Really? You're sure you're not a Breton?" He asked while feigning ignorance. "You look kinda like a Breton, and seem the magic sort, so I figured you were." He continued. "If you're not a Breton, what are you?" He asked casually. He stared at Arliss and glanced at the Arisen curiously. They felt as if his gaze was looking through them. Finally he looked away towards the front at the road ahead. "Since we're all going to die anyway it doesn't matter." He said with a sigh. He watched the road ahead stoicly, his eyes betrayed him with the sadness they held. "So, what about you? Where will you go when -" He paused. "Well you know."

Arliss turned to the Arisen, his eyes silently asking for guidance. Seeing his expression she thought a moment before she leaned in and whispered. "You can tell him aught about the Rift, but tell him naught of Pawns, Arisen, how we got here, or anything from before then." She Paused. "Although, if I say that I am the Arisen then you can say who you are as long as you don't give too much away." She watched him and he nodded.

"My kind go to the Rift when we are killed." Arliss answered the man. He was careful to avoid saying 'pawns' and 'return to the rift'.

"The Rift huh?" The man asked. "What's it like?"

Arliss recalled the Rift as he thought about how he should answer. "The Rift is exactly how it sounds." He said simply. The man raised an eyebrow. "In the Rift there is naught but the Rift itself and the others in it." He explained. _'We pawns also don't tend to speak to each other within the Rift either.'_ He thought but kept hidden as he continued describing it. "The Rift is dark but to an extent you can see, although if you look ahead you can't see aught. When you're in the Rift you also feel naught."

The man from Cyrodil was confused. _'This guy talks weird.'_ He thought. _'What's aught, and naught, and why does he keep saying them?'_ He wondered. _'Must be how they speak at wherever they come from.'_ He concluded. There was also something else that was bothering him about the mage talking to him. _'The way he talks about the Rift in such detail with that face make it seem like he's speaking from experience, as if he's been there.'_ He felt a bit weirded out by this thought. "That doesn't sound like a good afterlife." He said to Arliss. "Do you get reincarnated after or what?"

"Reincarnated?" Arliss asked.

"Born into the world again." The man explained. "Some races beleive it." He said with a shrug.

Arliss thought about it a bit. _'Pawns can't truely die, we simply return to the Rift until an Arisen calls us into the world with a Rift-stone.'_ He thought. _'Of course I can't say that.'_ After carefully considering his words he spoke up. "Yes, something like that." Luckily the man accepted the answer and didn't ask anything else.

The horse theif was still repeating the same words over and over in attempt to calm himself, but to no avail. Finally Ralof decided to say something to stop him. "Hey, what village are you from horse theif?" He asked.

Slowly the theif stopped, he paused a moment before he turned to Ralof. "Why do you care?" He asked coldly.

Ralof looked at him sadly. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He spoke slowly, his low voice cutting through the cold and setting down heavily as a dead weight in their hearts.

The theif stared at him in shock and terror. "Rorikstead." He spoke so quietly Ralof had to strain his ears to hear. "I'm from Rorikstead." He raised his shaky voice, then his gaze drifted downward as his thoughts filled with home.

He watched the road ahead vigilantly, his gaze was unceasing. After a short while he spoke up. "Looks like they're taking us to that town." The words of the Cyrodil man got their attention and they all turned to see their destination. The town appeared to be somewhat fortified and suited for military use. The gate was open, but it did not make the thick, towering walls of stone surrounding the town any less imposing.

"It's Helgen." Said Ralof as he recognized the place. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here." As he reminisced a small bittersweet smile formed on his face. "I wonder if Velod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." He looked at the fortified wall. "It's funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe." As the cart approached the gate Ralof's eyes caught sight of something which caused him to scowl. "Look at him!" The others turned to look at the man he was glaring daggers at. "General Tullius of the Imperial Legion." He growled. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this."

 _'Elves?'_ The Arisen curiously pulled her attention from the General and observed the people called Thalmor. They were different from anyone she's seen before. They had a golden tint to their skin which made them appear almost as if they were glowing, as well as a unique facial structure with high prominent cheekbones, and long pointy ears the like she's only seen on a few pawns in the Rift. The Arisen was fascinated with this Thalmor race. _'I wonder what else exists in this world.'_

The Imperial at the reigns suddenly pulled the horse to a stop. A female captain approached the cart issuing out orders to an Imperial soldier who had been speaking to the General.

"Why are we stopping?" The theif asked fearfully.

The man from Cyrodil rolled his eyes. "They plan on giving us Mead and Sweet-rolls." He said sarcastically before asking in a harsh voice. "What do you think?"

"This is it." Ralof said with a sigh. "This is the end of the line." He stood up. "Let's go, we shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us."

The theif panicked. "No! Please wait! We're not Rebels!" He cried. "I fully support the Imperial Legion!" He loudly proclaimed. "I would never side with Rebel Scum! Death to the Stormcloaks!"

His words only brought him glares from the other captives around him. The man from Cyrodil was disgusted to be kinsman with such a coward and felt that he was a disgrace to the Nord race. The theif's cowardly mein reminded the Arisen of a certain person who once made a false accusation against her to avoid punishment after having been saved by her, as well as another coward who did the same for another reason. The worst glares though were from Ulfric and Ralof. "Face your death with some courage you damn theif!" Ralof harshly reprimanded.

They all got up and stepped out of the cart. They stood facing the female captain, and another Imperial soldier. "Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time!" The captain called. Hearing her order the Imperial next to her pulled out a parchment. Ralof muttered something under his breath about the Empire and their lists.

The Imperial soldier stepped forward and began reading the names off the list. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." He said slowly as he marked the name on his list. Ulfric closed his eyes and nodded as in acceptance before he walked to the block.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof said to him as he passed by.

The Imperial froze when he saw the next name on the list. Slowly he rose his gaze and his voice. "Ralof of Riverwood." He called casually. Ralof stepped forward. For a moment their eyes met. Ralof looked ahead coldly as he walked to the block. The Imperial's eyes followed him with sadness and a bit of regret, before he returned to the list and called out the next name. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a Rebel!" The horse theif Lokir screamed. "Please listen to me!" His plea fell on deaf ears. "You can't do this." An imperial soldier stepped forward to take him by force. The soldier reached out his arm to grab him but Lokir evaded his grasp. "No!" He ran from the soldier and dashed past the captain.

"Halt!" Yelled the captain as he brushed past her nearly knocking her over. He ignored her and kept running.

As he ran torwards freedom Lokir felt a strange sensation form in his chest and travel up into his throat before finally escaping from his lips. Realizing that freedom was within his grasp he let out a victorious laugh. "You're not gonna kill me!" He cried out triumphantly.

The captain glared angrily at the fleeing prisoner. "Archers!" She called out. Immediately Imperial archers aimed at Lokir. Without waiting for the captain to order them to fire they knocked arrows into their bows and let them fly. Their skilled marksmanship was clearly demonstrated as their arrows peirced Lokir's body, not a single arrow missed their mark. Lokir let out a final anguished cry before his body fell dead. "Hmph." The captain turned to the rest of the prisoners. "Anyone else feel like running?" She asked with a smirk. The rest of the prisoners were silent. The spectacle they had just witnessed made it clear that escape would be a difficult feat to accomplish. Satisfied that the rest of the prisoners seemed deterred from the thought the captain turned to the one with the list. "Carry on Hadvar." She ordered.

Hadvar looked at the rest of the prisoners in confusion. He looked at the list and glanced between them a couple of times. "Wait." He pointed at Arliss, the Arisen, and the man from Cyrodil. "You three step forward." He ordered. The man and Arisen did as they were told while Arliss watched the Arisen before following her example. When the three stood before him Hadvar asked. "Who are you?"

The first to speak was the man from Cyrodil. He stood tall, and broad, and proud, his deep blue eyes shone bright with determination. "I am Kriger." He introduced himself proudly, his deep voice was unwavering. "I had just crossed the border from Cyrodil not long before."

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim kinsman." Hadvar commented as he wrote on the list. He looked up from his writing at the other two prisoners. "Next!"

The eyes of those around were easily drawn to the two strangers who were left. They looked on curiously, at the two who were so obviously foreigners in their lands.Their clothes, and gear betrayed how out of place they were. The young man appeared to be a Breton, as he was a bit short, as Bretons tend to be. His light brown hair was short, and straight, and hung over what appeared to be a circlet of sorts. He wore a long, bright red, cloak over dark bottoms, and had a strange staff with what looked like a peice of a heart at the top. The young woman at his side stood close to his height, only being half a head shorter than him. She had raven black hair which almost reached her shoulders, her bangs held up over a strange black circlet. She wore an armored vest, which seemed suprisingly light, over chain hosen. On her arms were dark bracers with only one glove. She had a dark shortbow on her back, and at her sides were two dark twin daggers in the shape of a dragons head. The two wore matching raven black scarves or cloaks, and black over knee boots.

The Arisen staightened herself. She knew what she was about to say, but she knew not if it would work. Her bright, yet cold, hazel eyes met Hadvar's. Her eyes shining in defiance, she raised her voice in answer. "I am the Arisen." Her tone and bearing held an air of _authority. 'I know I told myself if such things existed in this world I would not associate with them, but right now this is all I can do.'_ She thought to herself as she relied on the title 'Arisen'. "My name is Silvana."

He watched the Arisen closely. He knew not how to answer so he would watch and follow her example. She stood defiantly and loudly proclaimed herself to be the Arisen. _'Since she called herself Arisen there should be nothing wrong with me calling myself a pawn.'_ Arliss thought. When she had finished her introduction he wasted no time in answering. "I am the Arisen's Main Pawn." He said with some pride. He bowed slightly, and were his hands free he would raise his hand to show his glowing scar. "This pawn is called Arliss." He said raising his head.

"We hail from Gransys." Said Silvana.

 _'Arisen, pawn, Gransys?'_ He contemplated those words and their possible meaning. The demeanor of the woman Silvana, especially regarding the way she told them of her title 'Arisen' was one of command and importance. _'She must have been a leader of some sort in the world of Gransys.'_ He concluded before thinking about the mage who followed her. Arliss had called himself her 'pawn' and even made a distinction by referring to himself as 'main'. _'What kind of title is pawn or main pawn?'_ He wondered, but even as he pondered it the words were too unfamiliar for him to guess. _'They're not from this world so whatever titles they may have in Gransys won't be of any use to them here.'_ Kriger thought as he recalled the sky earlier. He then observed the confused Imperial who looked like he was trying to recall if he's ever heard of such a place or title, finally Hadvar gave up and wrote on his list.

"I've never heard of Gransys or such titles before." Hadvar told them before turning to the woman next to him. "Captain, what should we do? They're not on the list."

She looked at them with derision. "Forget the list. They go to the block."

"By your orders Captain." Hadvar turned to the three sympathetically. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Turning to Kriger he said. "At least you'll die here, in your homeland." He then turned to Arliss and Silvana. "We'll try to make sure your remains get returned to Gransys, wherever it is." The Captain began walking torwards the block. "Follow the Captain." Wordlessly they did as they were told.

Kriger easily followed first, bravely. He had meant what he said earlier in the cart. _'Execution is a small price to pay to spend eternity in Sovngarde.'_

Silvana was only slightly hesitant. She was disappointed that her freedom from the Seneschal's Throne lasted so shortly, but she was not afraid of death, she had already killed herself once before afterall. She knew her pain would not last, but the same could not be said of Arliss. He would be forced to watch her die a second time, then he would be killed and would return to the Rift, possibly forever. _'Would he blame himself?'_ She wondered sadly. She recalled a few of the pawns she met in the Everfall who lost their Masters and spent their eternities blaming themselves and regretting their mistakes. _'I don't want that for Arliss.'_ She thought. "Arliss" She whispered. "Listen to my final commands."

"Master?" Arliss whispered confused and worried.

"Don't do anything to try to save me, and no matter what happens to me promise me you won't blame yourself." Arliss was shocked upon hearing her orders. "And If you can, try to live." He tried to form a response but could not. "Promise me Arliss."

He felt as if his throat had closed up but forced himself to speak. "I promise." He followed her command and said the words she wanted to hear even though what she asked of him went against every fiber of his being. _'Will I really have to do nothing, and watch her die again?'_ He asked himself.

 **End of Chapter 3: **Sorry it took so long it was a long chapter. I'm also sorry about ending the chapter there, I wanted to take it further but it was taking a while, and I wanted to get something out for the few of you who like my story.

 **Special Thanks!**

Thank you **_RavenNox_ **for your advice, I will do my best to keep things balanced. You're also right about the magic.

Thank you **_Primrose 14_ **for your feedback. Could you please tell me the specific parts where I could improve my grammar?

 **Note: **I know that some things may be strange. Things like tis, t'would and aught are purposefully used because I'm trying to emulate the way they speak in Dragon's Dogma. That kind of speech will mostly be used by Silvana and Arliss and it will make them stand out more compared to the folks in Skyrim who speak more normally.

 **P.S.** For anyone wondering; Dragon's Dogma is an Action RPG made by Capcom in 2012 for Xbox 360 and PS3. It has also been re-released on steam, X-box One, PS4, and now it's also on Nintendo Switch.

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story_** ** _!_**


End file.
